divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Factions
"Faction before blood." — All citizens of Chicago In Veronica Roth’s novel Divergent, Beatrice Prior's (Tris) society is divided into five factions, each dedicated to the cultivation of a particular virtue. When the factions were formed, however, each gained a negative and a positive trait. The factions are: Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, and Candor. On an appointed day of every year, all sixteen-year-olds must select the faction to which they will devote the rest of their lives after taking an aptitude test.Then from the test, they choose which faction they are going into. Abnegation Abnegation (The Selfless, Or The Caring) I choose to turn away from my reflection, to rely not on myself but on my brothers and sisters, to project always outward until I disappear. -Abnegation Abnegation is the faction that values the needs of others above the needs of oneself. Their core belief being 'Them before I.' Members of Abnegation take over the public services in the city. Tris Prior was raised in Abnegation. Though Abnegation can be selfless, a flaw of theirs is the fact that they are stifling. This is where they get their nickname, Stiffs. The dystopic society of Chicago is ruled by a council of fifty people, composed entirely of representatives from Abnegation, as their faction is the most incorruptible due to their commitment to selflessness. Abnegation's colour is grey. Their style of dress is conservative, loose-fitting grey clothing so as not to call attention to themselves. The only accessory they are allowed to wear is a plain watch. Also, as the people of Abnegation prefer not to show skin, exposing clothes are never worn. Known Abnegation The Abnegation was the faction that valued helping others before their own self. They helped the Factionless by giving food and clothing, which the other factions didn’t. The people in these factions were not able to look into the mirror too long, since they didn’t want to be too selfish and think of themselves. |-|Initiates= *Natalie Prior (transferred from Dauntless) *Andrew Prior (transferred from Erudite) *Susan Black *Marcus Eaton *Grace *Bob Black |-|Transfers= *Caleb Prior (transferred to Erudite) *Tris Prior (transferred to Dauntless) *Tobias Eaton (transferred to Dauntless) *Evelyn Johnson-Eaton (transferred from Erudite and later to Factionless) *Robert Black (transferred to Amity) Erudite Erudite (The Intelligent) "Ignorance is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding. Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict. Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict. Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge."— Erudite Manifesto "Bookcases line the walls on either side of me, but they seem to be decorative more than anything, because computers occupy the tables in the centre of the room, and no one is reading. The Erudite stare at screens with tense eyes focused. According to the norms of the faction, it is dictated that a faction member must wear at least one blue article of clothing at a time: blue causes the brain to release calming chemicals which attest to their saying, "a calm mind is a clear mind." It is also noted that Erudites care for eloquent speeches, as well as their search for knowledge. The Erudite, though extremely intelligent, have been known to be vain. The Erudite leader was Jeanine Matthews. She tried to keep the divergent population under control from the help of David from the Bureau. She was always testing her simulations and kept making new ones. The Erudite headquarters had a huge library. If a Erudite initiate was not already very curious, they would have serious consequences. Known Erudite |-|Current= *Caleb Prior (transferred from Abnegation) *Cara *Jeanine Matthews *Elia *Fernando *Dara |-|Transfers= *Andrew Prior (transferred to Abnegation) *Evelyn Johnson-Eaton (transferred to Abnegation) *Tori Wu (transferred to Dauntless) *Edward (transferred to Dauntless) *George Wu (transferred to Dauntless) *Will (transferred to Dauntless) *Myra (transferred to Dauntless) *Eric (transferred to Dauntless) Dauntless Dauntless (The Brave and the Confident) We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another... We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves. -Dauntless Dauntless is considered the strong soldiers of the factions. Dauntless are those who are brave, seeming almost fearless. They strive to become courageous and indestructible. The Dauntless are those who guard The Fence, making sure no one gets in or out, and are the best soldiers. The Dauntless color is black. Members of Dauntless dress in tight-fitting dark or black clothing that aids in their lifestyle of battle and training. Dark makeup, tattoos, and piercings are also recommended for all members. To get to their base they jump on and off a train every day. Known Dauntless | - Marit (transferred from Amity) |-|Current= *Tris Prior (transferred from Abnegation) *Tobias Eaton (transferred from Abnegation) *Christina (transferred from Candor) *Eric (transferred from Erudite) *Ezekiel Pedrad *Uriah Pedrad *Hana *Jessica (transferred from Abnegation) |-|Transfers= *Natalie Prior *Drew *Molly Atwood *Edward *Myra *Four *Peter (transferred from Candor) Amity Amity (The Peaceful) Give freely, trusting that you will be given what you need... Do not be angry. The opinions of others cannot damage you... The wrong is past. You must let it rest where it lies... You must no longer think cruel thoughts. Cruel thoughts lead to cruel words, and hurt you as much as they hurt their target. -Amity Members of Amity value peace and harmony above all else. Members of Amity are dressed in red or yellow, though their faction only dictates they wear some amount of the colors. Styles are loose and comfortable. Amity children are seen playing hand clapping games and singing songs. Amity members are happy people, willing to serve, but, unlike Abnegation, do not come face-to-face with those they serve (usually). Despite this, Amity has given Chicago compassionate counselors and caretakers. Known Amity *Robert Black (transferred from Abnegation) *Johanna Reyes (transferred from Candor) Candor Candor (The Honest And Open) Dishonesty is rampant, Dishonesty is temporary, Dishonesty makes evil possible -Candor Candor members value honesty above all else. A member of Candor can be recognized from their black and white clothing, a visual representation of the black-and-white they see in truth. Through the years, the Candor faction provided the people with trustworthy and sound leaders in law. They are very truthful, sometimes to the point of being tactless. The Candor initiation does not utilize simulation, but utilizes lie detectors tests and truth serum: initiates are placed in front of all those in the faction and are asked deeply personal questions. They believe that charm is unnecessary and politeness is deception in pretty packaging. According to Christina, Candor acts according to the idea that if the person reveals all his secrets, he has no desire to lie about anything because the worst is already in the open. Although Candor values honesty the most, they also seek to develop impartiality. (The term "Candor" roots from the word "Candid." The word is a Latin word meaning to shine; be white.) Traits The Candor is the Trustworthy faction, honesty comes first with most of all and can read lies from body language/Actions. They value honesty and order, even if the truth is painful and they wish they wouldn't. They shake their hands to greet one another and for the males, they make wild gestures while arguing, showing they are good natured while doing so. Candor is also allowed to keep pets. They will be straight and honest with the person with no manipulations. They are sound leaders. They believe that charm is truly unnecessary and politeness is deception. No one must keep any secrets, and are punished for dishonest Known Candor Folks |-|Current= *Jack Kang *Bobby *Christina's Mother and Sister *James Tucker *Stephanie *Rose |-|Transfers= *Christina (transferred to Dauntless) *Albert (transferred to Dauntless) *Peter Hayes (transferred to Dauntless) *Molly Atwood (transferred to Dauntless) *Drew (transferred to Dauntless) *Johanna Reyes (transferred to Amity) Factionless There is one more group that is not part of the social classes or factions. These are the Factionless. These are the people who failed to complete their initiation into whatever faction they chose and live in poverty, doing the work no one else wants to do. They are the janitors, construction workers, and garbage collectors. They are the ones who make fabric, operate trains and drive buses. In return for their work, they get food and clothing. They live in places like collapsed roads, empty subways full of trash and sewage. Because of this, they are often given food and clothing from the Abnegation. It is later found that they have the highest number of Divergent. They wear mixed clothing from other factions. The Factionless also include elderly Dauntless. Known Factionless |-|From Dauntless= *Edward *Drew *Myra *Molly Atwood *Therese |-|From Abnegation= *Evelyn Johnson-Eaton |-|From Candor= *Samantha Craydon (She lied to Jack in front of everyone on her final test.) |-|From Amity= *Hannah Peace (She failed initiation and was transferred to Abnegation, but she told the leaders to leave, becoming was factionless.) |-|From Erudite= *Benjamin Donnason (He failed to do a report that was worthy of being a part of society and he was kicked out. However, he was accepted into Abnegation, but he said that it would be shameful for him to be a stiff the rest of his life. He chose to become factionless.) References *Divergent by Veronica Roth, 2011 *Insurgent by Veronica Roth, 2012 *Allegiant by Veronica Roth, 2013 *Four: A Divergent Collection by Veronica Roth, 2014 See also es:Facciones pt-br:Facções Category:Factions Category:Divergent